


The Perfect Thank You Starts With Breakfast

by asheningot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dorks, Draco doesn't know how to thank people, Falling In Love, Fluff, Food makes everything better, Friends to Lovers, Harry just wanted to be nice, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pining, Post Hogwarts, misuse of aprons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheningot/pseuds/asheningot
Summary: After the war, Harry does his best to help the Malfoy's after their assets are frozen. He's just trying to be nice after what they had done to help him, but Draco being Draco won't take the bloody Saviors charity lying down.





	1. An Early Morning Break-in

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyyy, long time no see! I hadn't really had any good inspiration lately to write and even this little bit took about two weeks to write, but I powered through! Hope y'all like it and that there aren't a ton of spelling/grammar mistakes lol (but if there are let me know so I can fix please.)

The age of Grimmauld Place was most likely the only reason that Harry had awoken to the sharp staccato of squeaking floorboards sounding under pressure. His eyes flew open at the sound, but he dared not move until he was certain that the footsteps had yet to reach his room.

_They’re at the top of the stairs,_ Harry thought after a moment, grabbing his want and lighting his bedside lamp before moving behind the door to surprise the would be attacker. Briefly Harry thought that it might not be an attacker at all due to the noise they were making, but then the door opened and adrenaline kicked in. 

As soon as the person entered the room, Harry rounded the door, raised his wand, and shouted, “Stop!”

“Potter,” the intruder that turned out to be Malfoy, seethed back at him. Harry relaxed and lowered his wand.

“Malfoy?”

“Potter, what is the meaning of this?!” he shouted, holding up a piece of parchment.

“Merlin Malfoy, I should be asking you that since _you’re_ the one breaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night. Here for a booty call?” Harry asked, smirk covering his face and crossing his arms now that he knew he wasn’t in immediate danger. If Harry didn’t know any better, he would have sworn that Malfoy blushed at Harry’s query.

“N….o…..I…. Why did you open an account for mother and I at Gringott’s?” Malfoy stammered, still fluttering the paper about. Harry sighed and walked over to sit on his bed, flickering the remaining unlit lights on.

“That was supposed to be anonymous,” Harry said quietly.

Draco had calmed down some, but still maintained his usual haughtly anger. “Why.” He said curtly.

“I know that your assets are frozen, I also know that you don’t deserve all the punishment the ministry is doling out. Now care to explain how you broke into my house in the middle of the night, Malfoy?”

Draco sneered, although there was no heat to the facial expression. “I apparated, the savior apparently doesn’t have very good security.”

Harry looked confused, “I have wards against…” he paused a moment before it dawned on him. “You’re a Black, the house wards probably can’t keep you out.”

Malfoy thought for a second, “That would make sense, yes.”

An awkward silence fell on the pair. Harry glanced at the clock, 4:45AM. He wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep tonight anyways so he offered Malfoy a cup of tea. Much to Harry’s surprise the Slytherin accepted. 

“You’ll willingly accept my tea, but throw a fit in the middle of the night about my money, you’re unbelievable.”

Malfoy glared at him. “We don’t need your charity Potter.”

“I can’t quite picture Draco Malfoy cutting expenses and getting a job in Diagon Alley,” Harry quipped.

Draco growled, “Potter.”

Harry just snorted. “Just take the money and take care of your mother. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to work.”

“At this ungodly hour? I thought you were the beloved savior?”

Harry grimaced into the last of his tea. “Auror training waits for no one. And _you_ are the one who broke into my house at this _ungodly_ hour.”

Malfoy gave him and odd look before saying he would let himself out. Harry shrugged and went back upstairs to dress and brush his teeth before flooing to the ministry. When he came back to the kitchen to put his mug in the sink, he found toast and scrambled eggs waiting along with a note:

            _Thanks –DM_

Harry’s heart did some rather creative acrobatics in his chest when he realized that Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, had made him breakfast.

 *****

 

“It would probably be cute if it was anyone else doing it for you mate,” Ron said after Harry had explained that Malfoy had been making him breakfast everyday since the latter had found out about the bank account. Harry had left out the part where Malfoy also left encouraging notes along with the food. He was in for enough teasing from Ron as it was.

“It  _is_  endearing Harry, Draco is trying to express his gratitude to you,” Hermione emphasized, glaring at Ron.

“Since when are we calling him Draco?!” Ron exclaimed.

Hermione sighed. “Honestly Ronald, the war is over and Draco has clearly changed, we shouldn’t hold his past against him.”

“But why is he making me breakfast likes he’s a bloody house elf??” Harry asked, shaking his hands on either side of his head to express his frustration.

“You not only saved him from serving a sentence in Azkaban, but also gave him money. He is trying to thank you in his own Slytherin way I suppose,” Hermione defended.

“It’s still whack, he’s breaking into Harry’s house daily!” 

“Harry hasn’t adjusted the wards to keep him out.”

Ron turned to Harry who had collapsed on the couch in frustration. “Yeah, why haven’t you?”

That was precisely the question he had wished his friends wouldn’t think to ask when he had explained what was going on with Malfoy.  _Nothing’s going on with Malfoy and that’s the problem,_ his traitorous brain supplied. Harry internally groaned. Giving Draco and Narcissa access to enough funds so they could live comfortably had been out of the goodness of his heart, but there was part of him that had hoped Draco would find out it was him and...  _And what? Snog you senseless?_

“I’m not sure I could if I wanted to. The wards in place should already keep him out, but he is a Black so I think the house sees him as family.” 

“ _If_ you wanted to, mate?” Ron asked. Harry blushed.

“Ronald,” Hermione scolded.

“What?”

“If Harry wants to tell us about his personal life that’s his choice?”

“What, it’s not like he wants to snog Malfoy!” Ron turned to look at Harry who said nothing in reply. “Oh my god you want to snog Malfoy!!!”

Harry groaned, covering his increasingly scarlet face. “I don’t know what I want.” 

“We will support you no matter what you want, won’t we Ronald?” Hermione asked, glaring harshly at her boyfriend.

“Well yeah, of course but Malfoy? Really mate?”

“Have you looked at his ass Ron? It’s so perfect it hurts.”

“Can’t say that I have, but if you were dating you would have something good to shut his mouth with,” Ron grinned. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You need to talk to him Harry.”

Harry finally sat up on the couples couch. “I don’t have a choice there, his mother invited me to dinner tonight to thank me for helping them.” 

“Excellent. Wear your blue button down, it will bring out your eyes,” Hermione advised. 

 

 


	2. Dinner with the Malfoy's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read chapter 1 (especially those who left kudos or comments, I really appreciate it :) This chapter is a tad bit shorter, but don't worry, we will get to the good stuff in chapter 3 *wiggles eyebrows*

Harry had been more than surprised to receive Narcissa’s owl, but felt it would be rude to refuse her invitation. He arrived fifteen minutes early, wearing the advised blue button down shirt along with a grey vest and blazer. 

Narcissa herself opened the door to the Malfoy Manor when he rang the bell, their house elf servants having been freed after the war. “Harry, thank you for coming. You look very handsome in that outfit,” she greeted.

Harry felt the tips of his ears grow warm. “Err, thanks.” 

As Harry entered the Manor he tried not to think about the last time he had entered the great house. He shuddered to think about Voldemort walking on the very rug he was now walking on. But he was pleased to find that the Malfoy’s had redecorated, giving the manor a slightly homier feeling than when it was occupied by Voldemort. There were colors in the room now besides a dreary grey. Beautiful emerald rugs covered the wooden floor and on oak tables sat vases with flowers from the manor gardens.

Please make yourself at home,” Narcissa offered, showing him to the parlor. “I’ll go get the tea, Draco should be down any minute as well.”

She left Harry to look about the parlor, decorated as nobly as Harry had expected of Malfoy Manor. The main furniture consisted of two emerald couches accented with ornate black wood. A dark colored coffee table separated the two sofas, accented with lace doilies. The walls held paintings of what Harry assumed were ancestral Malfoy’s. 

“Don’t make eye contact with Grandpa Malfoy or else you’ll be stuck talking about his love for gardening for hours,” Draco warned him as he entered the parlor wearing what Harry could only describe as an illegally sexy, all black suit that fit the Slytherin’s lithe form like a glove. Harry was glad Narcissa had not returned with the tea yet or else Harry would have choked on it when Draco had walked in the room.

Harry thanked Draco for the warning as the blonde sat down on the couch opposite to Harry. Draco had just sat down when Narcissa returned carrying a tea tray.

“I could have gotten that mother,” Draco offered, standing back up to take the tray from her hands.

“Thank you Draco,” Narcissa said as she sat down on the sofa opposite of Harry. Draco sat down next to her after he placed the silver tray on the coffee table.

“How do you take your tea Harry?”

Before Harry could answer, Draco did it for him. “Two sugars and a splash of cream.”

Harry’s face twisted in confusion as he gawked at Draco. “How do you know how I take my tea?”

Malfoy looked flustered, but answered with a curt, “I’m observant.”

“Here you go Harry,” Narcissa offered, giving the two boys a knowing look as she gave him his tea. 

“Thanks.” 

“You’re training to be an Auror, correct Harry? How is that going?”

Thankful for a change in subject, Harry explained that his training was exhausting, but that it was going well overall. Malfoy was strangely quite, but Narcissa more than made up for it, giving Harry a complete description of her son’s accomplishments. It was from her that Harry learned Draco was pursuing further potions education in hopes of teaching one day. That made him pause, not because Malfoy would make a bad potions master, but because it made him realize that he knew little about the man who had saved his life.  _And whose ass you ogle,_ the voice in his head accused.

******

After dinner the group retired to the sitting room for after dinner drinks. Narcissa had a partial glass of wine before claiming exhaustion and bidding the two younger men goodnight. Finally alone with the Slytherin, Harry wondered how to approach teasing Draco about making him breakfast without scaring him off, but Malfoy saved him the trouble.

“If you say one word I will hex you, Potter.”

“Honestly Draco, the only word I would say is thank you and perhaps to ask why.”

Harry could have sworn he saw Draco shiver at the sound of his first name. It was probably the first time Harry had used in when actually addressing the blonde in the flesh. In wanking fantasies, well, Harry could neither confirm nor deny. 

Draco looked away, and Harry was certain that the blonde was not going to answer and swiftly have him kicked out of the manor, but Draco surprised him as the Slytherin frequently had a habit of doing. It kept him on his toes and it was another reason Harry found the blonde so irresistible.

“You looked so bloody miserable that morning I could hardly leave you to your own devices. Honestly Potter you’re a danger to yourself.”

Harry smirked, that was the most Malfoy answer ever, but he supposed it was as good as he was going to get. “Thanks Malfoy.”

Malfoy shrugged. “More firewhiskey?” he asked, picking up the bottle from the table.

Harry wanted to, he really did, but Auror training was killing him and he didn’t want a hangover to go with it. He wondered what it would be like, coming over to the manor frequently or actually inviting Malfoy to Grimmauld place for a quiet evening of good food and drinks. Talking into the early hours of the morning and falling asleep in the sitting room from too much booze, waking up the next morning, head pounding and grumpy, but not alone. Not alone. 

Harry shook his head, “I shouldn’t, hangovers aren’t a trainee Auror’s friend.”

“Loosen up Potter, tomorrow’s Sunday after-all.”

“Which is my one day to sleep and relax. A little hard to do with a hangover.”

“Two words: hangover potion.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I am so intolerable that you can’t be around me when I’m sober?” 

Draco snorts, but Harry swears his complexion turned a shade redder. “Hardly Potter.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at that response, but didn’t push it. He had gotten two genuine confessions out of Malfoy in one night and Harry didn’t want Draco to put the icy walls of anger back up between them. 

“No more alcohol, but I wouldn’t mind your company for awhile longer,” Harry confessed.

The Gryffindor moved past Malfoy teasing him of being a stuck up prat (ah how the tables had turned) and asked Malfoy if he had a day job. Turns out that the blonde had found part time work at Flourish and Blotts selling and restocking books. Now that Harry thought about it, he had spent quite a bit of time in the library during their time at Hogwarts.

The pair’s conversation flowed surprisingly easily and before Harry knew it, the early hours of the next day had arrived.

“I should go,” Harry said, letting the regret show in his voice, “Tell your mother thank you for dinner, it was nice,” Harry finally said after about twenty minutes of delaying the inevitable parting.

“Of course, Potter.” 

“Must be a Black thing to thank people with food,” Harry mumbled as Draco showed Harry to their floo.

Draco scowled, “It’s called good manners Potter, but I wouldn’t expect you to have any.”

Harry sighed, and they were back to insults. But Harry couldn’t help but feel that they had made progress towards being at the very least, friends.

“Goodnight Draco,” Harry said, giving the blonde a quick peck on his cheek before stepping into the floo, stating Grimmauld place as his destination, leaving a flustered Malfoy in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow


	3. Sometimes Breakfast Comes With Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone whose read this so far! Here is the final chapter where our lovable dorks actually talk about some things, sorta... lol

Harry woke up the next morning, well close to afternoon really, rested and refreshed. His dreams had held images of piercing grey eyes and soft pale skin. He lazily made his way to the bathroom. He didn’t bother dressing, the only one that could possibly see him in his ratty grey t-shirt and blue boxers was Kreacher and Harry didn’t much care. He and the house elf had a rocky truce, but mostly kept out of each other’s way. Hermione wanted him to free the elf, and Harry would have gladly obliged if he thought that Kreacher could handle it, but the Black home had been the crotchety elf’s home for much longer than it had been Harry’s so he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He just tried to make the elf’s life less difficult. 

Harry padded down the creaking stairs, headed towards the kitchen in search of coffee. He opened the door expecting it empty or perhaps maybe occupied by Kreacher, but instead he was greeted with an eyeful of Malfoy. The blonde was thankfully not facing Harry, instead he was working on something over the stove on the far side of the kitchen, giving Harry an opportunity to gain his bearings. He knew logically of course that Malfoy had been using his kitchen to cook him breakfast; he just didn’t expect Malfoy to be cooking in his house on the weekend as well. 

Harry quietly relaxed against the doorframe and took in the sight before him. Malfoy was wearing and crisp white button up shirt and black trousers that accented the blondes lithe form perfectly. That didn’t surprise Harry; it was a typical outfit for the Slytherin. No, what was driving Harry absolutely insane was the neatly tied, emerald apron that adorned Malfoy’s body. Harry wasn’t really sure if he wanted to fall to the floor in a fit of laughter of Malfoy in an apron or walk up and rip all of Malfoy’s clothes off sans the apron... He quietly watched Draco diligently stir whatever was deliciously simmering on the stovetop. It had garlic in it, but that was all Harry could ascertain from the smell alone.

“Enjoying the view, Potter?” Malfoy snarked after a few minutes, nearly giving Harry a heart attack. He jolted against the door frame and stuttered, “Ho..... how long have you known I was here?” 

“If you’re going to leer at people Harry, you could at least be discreet about it.”

The Gryffindor had regained enough of his composure to notice that Malfoy had used his first name. “Harry?” 

At this point Malfoy turned off the heat on the stove and turned to face Harry. Harry was a little disappointed that the apron appeared to be one solid color instead of patterned, but he supposed reality couldn’t provided a perfect fantasy.

“If we’re too converse on a regular basis we may as well be polite.”

“Is that the only reason?” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes and asked, exasperated, “What do you want from me?”

Harry paused, not knowing how to answer that question. Well, that was lie; he knew exactly what he wanted from Malfoy. To share every moment with him, every meal, every good day, bad day, holiday. But that conversation would quickly derail the burgeoning friendship between the pair. Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath. His reply of a simple “You,” surprised even himself. 

Something clattered along the counter where Malfoy had violently placed his hand to steady himself. “Me?” 

“Yea, I think you’re attractive and I fancy you,” Harry admitted, fear of rejection coursing through him, but he was too far in to turn around and Gryffindor’s never run from fights after all.

“Me? A former death eater?” Malfoy whispered, the shock evident on his face, but it was mixed with something else that Harry couldn’t quite identify.

Harry closed the gap from where he stood by the door to where Malfoy was losing all cognizant thought by the stove. “Yes you, former death eater and good person. I like you and since you’ve been flirting with me I think you might like me too.”

“Merlin Potter, I’ve liked you for years, but... Y....you like me too?” Malfoy confessed and Harry realized that the other emotion on the blonde’s face had been hope.

Harry, having had enough of conversation and having never been an overly verbose person, gently pressed his lips to Draco’s. The kiss was chaste and sweet, more a pressing together than an actual kiss, but Harry wanted to see how Draco would react and give him ample opportunity to stop the action.

In typical Draco fashion, the blonde smirked when they broke apart. “That was hardly a kiss Potter, let me give you a lesson.” Harry groaned as Malfoy crashed their lips together in a wet heat of passion and Harry fell. Draco really did like him too.

Harry pressed himself into Draco, bring their bodies flush together as Draco deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry gladly opened his lips and the exploring tongue complete it’s mission. Draco tasted vaguely of strawberries, most likely from something his was cooking, and something distinctly Malfoy.

Harry pulled back from the kiss breathless and turned his attention to Draco’s earlobe, licking and nipping its length. “I can’t decide if I want to fuck you over the counter in that apron or take you upstairs and see if my bed can handle how hard I’m going to pound into you,” Harry breathed into Draco’s ear. 

“Here, god,” Draco gasped, “Fuck me in the apron.”

“Wouldn’t have expected you to be so kinky, Draco.”

“Honestly Potter, I am a Slytherin after all.” Draco chastised, working his hands up and down Harry’s sides, the feather light touch making the raven shiver in anticipation.

“Show me just how Slytherin you are then,” Harry growled. Draco smirked and yanked Harry’s shirt over his head in one swift movement.

“So demanding Potter,” Draco tisked, leaning forward to kiss the spot just beneath Harry’s ear. “I didn’t know you had it in you,” he breathed, licking down Harry’s neck while his fingers roamed upward to flicker the Gryffindor’s nipples. As his fingertips grazed over the sensitive nubs, Harry let out a low whine. “Like that do you?”

The blonde lowered his head and pulled a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. “Gods Draco!” Harry shouted. 

“If I had know how beautiful my name would sound coming out of your lips I would have done this a long time ago,” Draco admitted, standing up to pull Harry in for another kiss. 

“I should have known even sex wouldn’t shut you up Draco.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of some way to fix that.” 

Harry groaned pulling them closer together and letting his head fall to Draco’s shoulder. He reached behind the blonde to untie the apron, allowing him access to undo the buttons on Draco’s shirt. He spread the blonde’s legs with his own, rubbing up against Draco’s growing arousal.

Draco sighed as Harry’s hands met his skin, basking in the feeling of the callouses against his pecs. 

“I thought you were going to angrily fuck me over the counter Harry, not treat me like a breakable doll,” Malfoy taunted.

“Can’t help it when your skin looks like porcelain, but if you insist.” Malfoy groaned as Harry roughly backed him up against the counter top of the bar to the left of the stove. Harry deftly flicked the button of Malfoy’s trousers open and pulled them down to his ankles, trapped on by his shoes. 

“Get on the counter,” Harry ordered while shedding his own boxers. Draco shimmied onto the cold counter, taking in the sight of a fully nude and erect Harry Potter standing before him.

“Merlin you’re beautiful,” he stuttered, eyes wandering over Harry’s broad chest, clearly cultivated from years of quidditch and recent Auror training. Draco let his eyes wander down to Potter’s cock and his mouth watered. His cock was flush and red and thicker than Draco’s own, and the blonde wanted it in him. He had waited years for this moment, although the kitchen wasn’t quite where he imagined it happening, he wasn’t complaining. 

Harry lifted Draco’s legs up, stepping between the limbs stilled tied together with Draco’s trousers. He muttered a wandless spell to cover his fingers in lube and finally raised the apron so he could finally see the blondes cock. It was long and thin and leaking at its tip. “Eager are we Draco?” 

Draco growled, but was unable to make a reply as that was exactly when Harry started teasing his hole with his lubed fingertip, making slow concentric circles around its rim. 

“If you don’t fuck me soon I’ll do it myself,” Draco threatened.

Harry’s cock twitched at the mental image his brain supplied of that suggestion. “Maybe later, right now I’m going to take you apart,” Harry explained, making his point by sliding his finger all the way in Draco’s ass and curling it. Harry knew he had found Draco’s sweet spot by the scream that ripped out of the blonde’s throat. Harry grinned, thrusting his finger in and out of Draco’s tight hole, adding another and scissoring them to stretch the muscles. By the time he added a third, Harry was surprised that Draco hadn’t come on his fingers alone by the way he was mewling and squirming on the counter.

“Are you trying... gah, to fuck me or kill me?”

Harry laughed,” Maybe a little of both.”

“Who would have thought the bloody Savior was really a sadist.”

Harry slicked his cock with lube using another quick spell and lined up with Draco’s hole. He slid his length teasing along the crack until Draco gritted out an angry, “Harry,” and then pushed slowly past the tight ring of muscle causing them both to moan at the intense sensation.

Harry slowly pushed his way in, savoring every inch of Malfoy’s ass as it was providing delicious friction on his cock. Once fully sheathed Harry waited until the glimmer of pain he could see in Malfoy’s features disappeared.

“Move Harry. Please!!”  

Harry bent down and nibbled on Draco’s lower lip, “So demanding, you that desperate for my cock?” He pulled out and gave a shallow thrust back into Draco. 

“Harry! Fuck me, yes!” 

Harry mashed their lips together and pulled his cock almost all the way out, thrusting it back in with force and moaned into Draco’s mouth. Draco’s legs wrapped tightly around Harry’s back, meeting every thrust of Harry’s hips with his own. Harry adjusted the angle of his thrusts to find the bundle of nerves he knew would make Draco scream. 

Harry nibbled along Draco’s ear, continuing his search until Draco let out a muffled roar, “That’s what I was looking for. Let me hear you Draco.” 

Harry set a brisk pace, making sure to hit Draco’s prostate with every thrust. Draco was running his fingernails up and down Harry’s sides, leaving red scratch marks in his wake. 

“Harry I’m...”

“Me too,” Harry moaned, reaching down to stroke Draco’s neglected cock. A few quick strokes of Harry’s hand and Draco was coming, his ass clenching brilliantly on Harry’s cock and his release coating Harry’s hand and stomach, a few drops soiling the apron. Harry brought a come-covered finger to his mouth and sucked as he continued fucking into Draco, desperately seeking his own release. 

“God’s Harry, come for me, come on,” Draco urged, his eyes half closed, a look of utter bliss on his face. 

Harry thrust in a few more times before his own release took him, coming deep inside Draco’s hole. 

He collapsed on the blonde’s chest, both of them breathing heavily. 

Draco broke the silence first, “We should have done that years ago.”

“Agreed,” Harry murmured into Draco’s chest.

Harry slid his softened member out of Draco slowly once he regained his breath. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?”

Draco looked like he wanted nothing more, but instead asked. “What about brunch? I did go to all the trouble of cooking for you.” 

“Spell it to follow us,” Harry replied picking Draco up and carrying him up the stairs, food floating on a silver platter behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter @asheningot


End file.
